


Into Oblivion

by renee_sheen



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sheen/pseuds/renee_sheen
Summary: Lydia Deetz's daughter, Lydia becomes best friends with the demon BeetlejuiceI am Not done with this story
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Into Oblivion

With tears streaming down my cheeks I watched as my best friend looked back with a sorrow in his S  
He sighed and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then he turned to look in the mirror, "See ya, Babes."  
Then he thought for moment, "Hey Babes," He looked around himself and turned to me with soft eyes and said, "Give 'em Hell, Kid."  
I smiled though my tears, "Beetlegeuse...Beetlegeuse…" I whispered the last time, "beetlegeuse." I watched as he was sucked back into the mirror.  
the mirror. I ran to my mirror and chanted his name again but this time it didn't do anything to bring him back to my world. "No..."  
I cried as I touched it. I didn't feel it anymore, it was just an ordinary mirror.  
+++

I tripped and felt as if I twisted my ankle I started to cry and that's when I caught the attention of a tall, burly, man with a thin slice of a scar cut into his cheek who reached down to help me up.  
I took the strangers hand as I stood back up, “Thank you?” I struggled to my feet when I heard the metallic flick of a pocket knife but before I could react the man seized me.The coolness of the blade pressed firmly into my throat. “Please?”  
“Shut up!  
I don’t have anything.”  
“Everyone has something “ He sneered at me.  
“Look i just got hereI don’t even have enough money to eat.”  
“Shut up!” he growled through his teeth.  
“Dude you don’t want to hurt her.” A cool voice came from the shadows, “What can she do for you that this money can’t?  
“Oh, I could think of a few things.” He softly touched me and with the pocketknife still at my throat he sniffed my black hair.  
Oh,please no. I thought.  
“You don’t want her, you’re not that kind of person.”  
“How do you know what kind of person I fucking am.”  
“Not THAT kind.” He held out his wallet, ”Just take it.” He offered, “Give her to me and just go.”  
With that my would-be savior just stared at the man threatening me.  
The man forcibly let out the breath I had been holding and shoved me at my savior as he snatched the wallet.  
“As graceful as ever, huh Babes?” He mumbled  
“What?”  
“Are you okay?”  
He hand flew to my neck where the blade had been resting, “I think so.” But when I tried to walk I collapsed, “Nope I don’t think I am.” I whimpered and started to cry. My savior picked me up taking care not to jostle my foot, “Come On.”  
“Where?”  
“Pizza Palace right on the corner here then maybe I can look at your foot?Or at least put ice on your foot.”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
”Everything.”  
“No Prob, Babes.”  
I heard that and looked at him.  
“What?”  
“Nothing...it’s just--only one person ever called me Babes.”  
“And here I was thinking I was An Original.”  
I smiled at him as he opened the door to the pizza restaurant and he carried me to a table.


End file.
